Meapless in Seattle/Transcript
Part 1 Narrator:'A long time ago in a studio in Burbank, California. A ragtag group of animators made a fake trailer for a Meap sequel they never intended to make. Unfortunately, everyone wanted to see that episode so the animators were forced to write it and incorporate all these seemingly unrelated scenes. (Clips from the teaser trailer are shown) 'Mitch: Hahahahaha! Aren't you a little young to save the universe? Phineas: Yes. Yes, I am. Major Monogram: I want your hat on my desk! (Perry throws his chair towards the screen at Major Monogram) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Balloony! Mitch: Colin! Candace: What? Jeremy's going to be there? Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, Episode 40. Meap: Meap! Narrator:'''I guess the joke was on them, we now present... Meapless in Seattle. (Meap's ship is being chased by another, much larger ship, that is shooting at Meap's ship) (In the Flynn-Flecher Household) '''Candace: Ready to go? Stacy: Sure, so you're okay with not, you know, busting your brothers first? Candace: Yeah, I've been spending all my time worrying Phineas and Ferb. I used to have other things to worry about. Like... What Jeremy's going to be there?! I just need to broaden my anxieties. Stacy: Yeah, I guess if you're going to have an unhealthy mind frame, it might as well benefit me. Now, the mall is waiting. Candace: Yeah, and no more worrying about Phineas and Ferb. I mean if I did half the stuff they do I'd get so... busted. Stacy: Uh-oh. I just lost you, didn't I? Candace: Stacy! If I do what Phineas and Ferb are doing I would get busted, and them along with me. A sacrificial bust! Stacy: I almost got you... Candace: I can take the hit, Stacy:...out the door... Candace: but they'll never see it coming. Stacy:...to the mall. Candace:'''Muhahahahaha '''French Audio Teacher: Ou ai la. Linda: Ou ai la. Candace: Mom, if you need me, I'll be outside with Phineas and Ferb. And when you get a break from your French lesson, feel free to pop outside and check out what we're doing, okay? Linda: Okay Candace honey. Oh would you take the garbage out, it's over by the door. Candace: Sure thing mom. (Candace walks outside) Candace: Okay Phineas and Ferb, what are we going to do- (Candacesgets squished between two large pillows) - today? Phineas: Oh, sorry Candace. We're having a giant pillow fight. Candace: Giant pillow fight? Perfect! Move over, and give me a try. Phineas: Sure Candace. Candace: This ought to get mom out here. Phineas: You know who else would love this? Candace: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do that. Say where's Perry. Phineas: Well I was going to say Buford, but where is perry? (In Perry's underground layer) Major Monogram: Morning Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is on the move. We've tracked him to North-Westen Washington. We need you to get up there and see what he's up to. Oww! Oh! My Back! Carl, Crack! Carl: Cracking, sir. (Carl proceeds to crack Monogram's back) Major Monogram: Oh, and by the way, I want your hat on my desk! Because it rains a lot in Seattle, and I'd like to spray it with this cool new water-proofing treatment. Which reminds me, we've installed new unbreakable glass in your lair monitor. Go ahead try it out. (Perry yanks out his chair and throws it at the screen. The chair then breaks) Major Monogram: Hmm, better order that new unbreakable chair too Carl. Perry! Category:Transcripts